crumbsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Drtre81
"Have a seat" Drtre81 or as he's now known, Doctre81 is a well known advocate for all things Nintendo in the crumb side of the YouTube gaming community. He's known for his tireless support for Nintendo even in their lowest points, much to the ridicule of less receptive YouTuber's. He famously has a long running feud with BlackB0nd and the pair often trade blows in one anothers comment sections. Being such a passionate advocate for Nintendo has lead Tre to come to blows with many different YouTubers. As well as BlackB0nd he's also known for having various feuds with Hard8Times, and BrokenGamezHD, both of which combined and resulted in the now infamous FlagGate incident. He has also been continuously critical of the Weapon Wheel Podcast, calling it the men's version of "The View" and even tweeting ReviewTechUSA on twitter to tell him they didn't deserve his praise. Personality and Interests Tre is known for being very opinionated when it comes to video games, stating his opinion as though it is factual. He is often criticized for his blind loyalty to Nintendo, though he maintains he is just a supporter. Tre is one of the few in the community who always manages to keep a level head and never takes insults too personally, in contrast to others who frequently lose their temper and resort to personal insults at every given opportunity. Some consider Tre's opinions to be arrogance but he simply considers himself to be truthful. Outside of video games Tre is a fan of numerous other things including Comic Book Movies, he frequently posts of his excitement of upcoming Marvel and DC movies and usually drops a one-tweet review after he's seen them. Tre is also an occasional chef and sometimes posts images of his attempts at various dishes. Furniture It's become a long running meme in the crumb side and with Tre in particular about the situation with his housing conditions, particularly his furniture. The part of Tre's house where he films all his videos means his camera is positioned at particular angle where next to no furniture is visible, all that's seen is empty space. This lead to the joke that Tre has no furniture and it's often something he's mocked for by others such as BlackB0nd and Hard8times. Though he seems to have little to no interest in clarifying it. Sexuality Though Tre talks little about his love life the nature of his sexuality has been brought into question on more than one occasion. Zephyrnix once notably implied that Tre had "gay mannerisms" and perhaps most notably was the time someone found some evidence from a now abandoned IGN account from Tre. On the account it was clearly visible that Tre had been browsing a Gay community forum on IGN and posted a kissy face emoji. Someone posted the link to various other YouTubers and Hard8 queried Tre about it on twitter, to which he responded that he didn't post it as his account was hacked around the same time. Even though he claims his account was hacked, it is peculiar that a hacker would undertake that one single errand and not do anything more. Another theory about his sexuality arose when BlackB0nd posted a now deleted video called "The Origin of Have A Seat" in which he showed various video clips of gay black men using the term "Have a seat" as a comical put-down as well as a woman explaining that the term is mostly used by gay men. Tre's response was a simple rebuttal and he continued using the phrase regardless. Criticism Many have criticized Tre for his prowess as a gamer or lack thereof. Many in particular have pointed out that while Tre spends so much time defending Nintendo on YouTube he rarely seems to play video games himself. There was one notable instance where Tre and BlackB0nd were going back on fourth on twitter for a number of weeks and Bond would always shut Tre down by asking him whether or not he'd finished The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, as the game had come out months previous. Bond brought this up so much Tre eventually beat the game seemingly just for his sake and immediately posted the proof to Twitter. Despite all this Tre still has a reputation as a low-skilled gamer that he can't seem to shake. Trivia * DrTre81's name originates from the fact that he's a big fan of 90's Hip Hop and named himself after Dr Dre. He even does some occasional rapping himself. * Tre is the only person who can argue with BlackB0nd non-stop without things getting too personal, just about everyone else Bond tries arguing with resorts to death threats. * Tre is the only person BroKenGameZHD has flagged twice. Notable Quotes "Have a seat." - DrTre81's catchphrase "WiiU will have the definitive version of all your favourite games!" - His infamous lie